Traces d'ours, de nains et Cie sur le chemin d'Erebor
by Pandouraa
Summary: Aranel est une humaine à l'allure fragile qui se transforme quand il le faut (ou pas) en une redoutable guerrière. Par un heureux hasard, elle est embarquée dans une palpitante aventure, celle de la compagnie de Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour ou bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre, plutôt court, de ma première fan fiction dans l'univers du "Hobbit".

**Disclaimer : ****L'univers, la majorité des dialogues et les personnages (sauf mon OC : Aranel) appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien et Peter Jackson.**

J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire cette fan fiction comme moi je prend plaisir à l'écrire! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, positifs ou négatifs (mais constructifs). :)

_PS: Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'essaye des les éviter le plus possible. _

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 **

Cela faisait déjà quelques temps que j'étais réveillée, mais je n'avais toujours pas ouvert les yeux et pour cause : je sentais la présence de quelqu'un qui déambulait autour de moi, s'affairant à faire je-ne-sais-quoi, et ça, ce n'était pas normal : je voyageai seule depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. De plus, je me souvins m'être endormie à l'abri d'une ferme en ruine, à même le sol et voilà que je me retrouvai dans un lit -plutôt confortable d'ailleurs- où je-ne-sais-où! Et avec tout ça, une douleur des plus pénibles me brûlait la tête. Avais-je été capturé ?

Ah ! La présence quitta enfin les lieux, j'attendis un peu, pour être sûr… Enfin, j'ouvris les yeux tout en me redressant : la pièce était circulaire, illuminée par le soleil levant. En face de moi se trouvait une ouverture cachée par des rideaux crème qui ondulaient avec la brise. Sillonnant alors la pièce du regard, j'y vis une sorte de coiffeuse en bois pâle, une table où était posée ma besace en cuir marron, mes vêtements impeccablement pliés ainsi que ma dague -ce qui était plutôt bon signe-, un fauteuil était près de mon lit de bois aux draps blanc, comme si quelqu'un s'y était assis. Je ne reconnaissais absolument pas les lieux, mais une atmosphère bienveillante y régnait. Je décidais de me lever, portant ma main à mon front douloureux, ma vue commença à devenir flou, je m'assis alors, attendant que cela passe, respirant profondément pour atténuer la douleur… Enfin, je m'avançais vers la coiffeuse et je me vis : mon visage pâle était sale et une cicatrice rouge -certainement la source de ma douleur- résidait sur mon front. J'étais habillée d'une longue tunique blanche, agréablement douce, ma chevelure brune qui touchait à peine mes épaules, ondulait en tous sens : _quelle allure_ ! Soudain, j'entendis des pas, instinctivement je me cachai en dessous du lit avant que la porte ne s'ouvrit. Deux paires de chaussures s'approchèrent de ma cachette.

**- Pas la peine de vous cacher en deçà du lit, mademoiselle, vous êtes en sécurité sous le toit du seigneur Elrond. **Avait dit une vielle voix d'homme.

Elrond ? Le demi-elfe ? _Ça ne pouvait qu'être mensonge_, mais ils avaient découvert mon piètre repaire et non sans crainte je m'y retirais, les muscles tendues, prête à bondir… je ne sais où d'ailleurs. Et la devant moi se tenait Elrond, les rumeurs sur son allure était en deçà de la réalité : aussi noble que belle, son visage reflétait la bienfaisance et la sagesse. A ses cotés se trouvait un vieil homme tout habillé de gris avec un chapeau pointu de la même couleur, il tenait un bâton dans sa main gauche. Je ne voyais absolument pas qui il était, mais il n'avait pas l'air bien menaçant. Me ressaisissant, j'essayai avec toute la grâce possible de faire une révérence dans leurs directions, ils inclinèrent la tête comme réponse.

**- Qui êtes-vous, jeune dame ? **Demanda le seigneur Elfe.

**- Aranel des contrées du Rohan. Je voyage depuis plusieurs mois déjà et… comment me suis-je retrouvée ici ? **Essayai-je de dire sur un ton assuré.

**- Vous vous trouvez à Imladris et votre présence ici tient d'un heureux hasard ! **Déclara Elrond.** Laissez Gandalf vous expliquer.**

_Fondcombe, mais qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ?_

**- Tout d'abord, je suis Gandalf le Gris. **Commença le mage.** Nous vous avons trouvé, alors que vous étiez faite prisonnière par des Trolls et visiblement inconsciente. Après moult péripéties nous sommes arrivés ici et le seigneur Elrond s'est chargé de s'occuper de votre blessure. **Expliqua Gandalf, d'une voix posée.

**- Depuis combien de temps suis-je inconsciente **? Demandai-je après un moment de silence.

**- ****Deux ou trois jours environ. Les Trolls venaient de vous capturer la veille de notre rencontre avec eux, d'après ce que nous avons pu comprendre.**

**- Alors vous m'avez sauvée la vie… Merci. **Avais-je dis avec gratitude**. Mais qui sont les autres ? Vous employez un « nous » depuis tout à l'heure.**

**- Et bien, préparez-vous et venez à leurs rencontres pour le déjeuner. Un garde posté devant la porte vous conduira à eux. **Proposa Elrond.**  
**

J'hochais de la tête et ils prirent congés. _Je m'endors dans une ferme en ruine, je me retrouve à Fondcombe !_ Pensais-je. J'essayais de contenir ma joie mais les mimiques de mon visage me trahissait : heureusement, j'étais seule. Quelle histoire ! J'avais hâte de rencontrer mes sauveurs. Et pour une fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais comme apaisée, en sécurité. En parcourant la pièce du regard, je vis que derrière les rideaux se trouvait une salle d'eau avec, posé sur des étagères, une multitude de laits et d'huiles ! Sans plus attendre, j'ouvris l'arrivée d'eau chaude pour remplir le bain, avant d'y entrer, je préparai une serviette et des affaires trouvées dans une armoire : une tunique bleu marine avec un pantalon crème aussi doux que de la soie. Quel plaisir que de se plonger dans une eau chaude… L'eau froide des rivières était plus que désagréables… Mes muscles se détendaient les uns après les autres, mes yeux se fermaient et je me sentis m'en aller dans des songes emplis de douceur, le pré à l'herbe aussi verte que l'émeraude, aux lapins vagabondant, aux abeilles et leur miel …

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, le soleil était à son zénith. Une fois habillée et mes cheveux joliment peigné, je m'approchai d'une fenêtre pour y découvrir le plus beau paysage que je n'eus jamais vu : la vallée d'Imladris. Ses cascades, ses arbres, ses ruisseaux, tout était magnifique ! Une telle splendeur semblait irréelle, et à ce moment-là je ne regrettai aucunement d'être partie de ma contrée… même si ma famille me manquait, je voyageais pour découvrir le monde. Bon, il m'arrivait de ne pas être très fière de moi quand je me retrouvais seule, la nuit avec tous les bruits étranges qu'il puisse y avoir, mais pour l'instant tout allait pour le mieux. Mes bottes marron enfilées, j'ouvris la porte et en effet, comme m'avait prévenu Elrond, un de ses gardes -d'une beauté affolante, me proposa de le suivre d'un geste de la main. Nous avons parcouru un bon nombre de pièces et de couloirs, ouverts vers la vallée. _Par Eru, qu'elle chance j'avais... _Une fois arrivée dans une allée, je vis à son bout une pièce d'où sortaient des acclamations de voix, des rires. Je respirais un bon coup avant de franchir le passage de marbre et en me voyant, les personnes qui y déjeunaient stoppèrent leurs conversations et me regardèrent tous avec un sourire. Je vis le magicien se lever pour venir à ma rencontre.

**- Aranel, voici la compagnie de Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne !**

* * *

Voilà, prochain chapitre dans la semaine, maximum dimanche prochain!  
Laissez vos avis. Ciao :)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

_Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne ? Thorïn Roi sous la montagne ? _Mes parents m'avaient souvent conté son histoire, j'avais trouvée cela bouleversant à l'époque et je ne m'étais jamais imaginée le rencontrer un jour, encore moins qu'il me sauve la vie, lui et sa compagnie. Je parcourus l'assemblée du regard, il était assis en bout de table naturellement mais il me regardait avec une dureté que je ne comprenais pas. J'entendis Gandalf se racler la gorge, qu'elle idiote ! J'en oubliais les bonnes manières. J'effectuais une révérence, sourire au visage et leur manifesta toute ma gratitude :

**- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, je vous serais éternellement reconnaissante. Merci.**

Alors c'était eux, mes bienfaiteurs ! Je trouvais cette compagnie bien étrange, 13 nains et un Hobbit.

**- Venez-vous asseoir parmi nous ! **Déclara un nain aux cheveux et à la barbe argenté, assis à côté du Roi.

Timidement je m'exécutais, Gandalf à mes talons. Nous nous installâmes au milieu des nains.

**- Enchanté, je suis Balïn !** Se présenta le nain aux cheveux et à la barbe argenté.**Et voici Gloïn, Kili, Fili, Bifur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Bofur, Ori, Oïn, Dwalïn, Bilbon Sacquet et bien évidement : Thorïn de la lignée de Durïn. **M'avait-il dit en désignant chacun des nains du doigt.

- **Enchantée de vous connaitre tous !**

_Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à me souvenir de tous ces prénoms…_ Mais il le fallait ! Cela faisait des lustres que je n'avais pas vus autant de nains. Peut-être même jamais, à vrai dire. Ils avaient l'air de bonne humeur et une ambiance amicale régnait dans la pièce. Le semi-homme me regarda avec gentillesse puis il reprit le cours de son repas et je m'intéressais à la table où était disposé une multitude de victuaille ! Pain, légumes frais, œuf, blé, poissons fris, eau, hydromel. Sans plus attendre et après avoir remarqué que les nains mangeaient, je me lançais aussi à débuter mon déjeuner. _Quel régal ! _En écoutant leurs discussions, je compris qu'ils étaient en quête de la récupération de quelque chose, mais à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux s'apprêtait à dire quoi, ils me regardaient du coin de l'œil et changeaient de sujet. Gandalf me demanda si nous pouvions avoir une discussion après le repas, j'avais naturellement accepté. Au bout d'un certain temps, alors que tout le monde mangeait gaiement, une voix roque m'adressa la parole, je sentis des frissons me parcourir l'échine. L'assemblée stoppa instantanément les discutions.

**- Pourrions-nous savoir ce que vous faisiez, ****_toute seule _****?** Interrogea sèchement Thorïn.

A l'évidence, il était furieux. Tous les nains, le Hobbit et même Gandalf avaient les yeux rivés sur moi, ils avaient l'air déçus et inquiets de la tournure que les événements prenaient. Je déglutis difficilement, posa mes couverts, toute ambiance joviale avait disparu. Je regardais le roi, ses yeux bleus me fixaient avec froideur.

**- Je voyage, tout simplement. **Expliquais-je, peu sûr de moi.

**- Et bien, vous n'êtes guère prudente. **Réprimanda Thorïn.

**- Il… il ne m'est jamais rien arrivé !** Ma voix tremblait. **Enfin avant que…**

**- Pardon ?!** Avait-il dit en me coupant. **Votre vie a manqué de coûter celle des miens! En vous transportant pour fuir des Wargs, Dwalïn, a bien failli perdre la sienne!**

J'entendis le concerner émettre une sorte de grognement. Je me sentais toute petite… mais pourquoi me dire ça ? Si me sauver la vie leurs avaient attiré des ennuis, pourquoi l'avoir fait ? Je sentais Gandalf bouger sur sa chaise à côté de la mienne, je risquais un regard vers lui, il semblait épuiser, lassé. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de reprendre :

**- Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, j'ai d'ailleurs une dette envers vous désormais…**

**- Vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité. **Me coupa-t-il.

Non mais quel culot ! Je n'étais qu'un brin de femme, je n'avais pas l'air d'une grande guerrière, mais quand même ! Il ne me connaissait pas, il ne savait pas de quoi j'étais capable. Leurs quêtes semblaient dangereuses mais très importantes pour eux, je voulais leur proposer mes services mais maintenant je n'étais plus sûr de le faire. Je vis un jeune nain aux cheveux bruns poser une main sur l'épaule de Thorïn, comme pour essayer de le calmer. Et le roi me lança un dernier regard empli de reproche et reprit le cours de son repas, comme si de rien n'était! Gandalf me tapota le dos en signe de réconfort. Ils avaient tous imiter le roi en continuant de manger, certains semblaient gêner, surtout le petit Hobbit,_ Billon c'est ça ? _Il semblait aussi effrayé et abasourdi que moi… La fin du repas arriva rapidement, heureusement. Dès que Gandalf s'était levé pour partir je l'avais imité, de toute façon, nous devions parler. Une fois sortie de la pièce, il soupira.

**- Ne vous préoccupez pas de ses sautes d'humeurs, c'est le temps qui l'a rendu si acariâtre. ** Précisa le Mage.

**- Ce sont les nains d'Erebor n'est-ce pas ? **L'interrogeais-je.

**- Effectivement. **

**- Quel est leur quête ? **

**- Avant que je ne vous l'explique, pourriez-vous m'en dire plus sur vous, je ne veux pas vous offenser mais comment avez-vous fait pour survivre seule ? **Demanda Gandalf.

Nous nous arrêtâmes sur un balcon qui surplombait la vallée de Fondcombe. _Alors une femme ne peut vivre seule sur la Terre du Milieu sans avoir d'ennuis ou y mourir ?_

**- Je suppose que je peux vous faire confiance ? **Demandais-je avec un sourire.

**- C'est à vous de voir, mais, à mon humble avis, je pense que oui. **

**- Bien. Je suis un changeur de peau. J'ai été recueilli par une famille qui vivait dans les contrées du Rohan. Mes origines ne sont qu'hypothèses puisque mon père m'a trouvée un matin à côté de sa maison… **Il y eut un moment de silence.** Comment saviez-vous que je cachais quelque chose ?** Le questionnais-je, les sourcils froncés.

**- L'intuition.** Avait-il dit en souriant. **Réussissez-vous à vous contrôler quand vous êtes sous votre forme animale ? Qu'elle est-elle d'ailleurs ? **

**- En ours, ma mère s'amuse à dire que c'est parce que je mangeais trop de miel petite. **Avais-je dis dans un rire.** Et je me contrôle plus ou moins. **Lui avais-je répondu, un peu honteuse.

**- Il est difficile de surpasser l'instinct animal. **Assura Gandalf, comme pour me faire déculpabiliser.

Peu de personne connaissait mes origines dont j'étais tout de même fière, ce n'était pas tout le monde qui pouvait se transformer en un animal ! Cette capacité m'était très utile : je pouvais courir vite sur de longue distance, je faisais peur à la majorité des personnes malvoyantes que je rencontrais et me nourrir était plus simple. Humaine, je perdais toutes ces aptitudes. Humaines, j'étais maladroite, faible et perdait toute confiance en moi. Mais j'évitais de me transformer en Ours, car comme l'avait sous-entendu Gandalf, je devenais imprévisible. L'animal prenait le dessus et mon jeune âge n'aidait pas.

**- Alors, quelle est la quête de cette compagnie ? **

**- La reconquête d'Erebor. **

Je fus d'abord surprise, mais c'était évident. Cette quête me semblait peine perdue, ce n'était pas n'importe quoi qui leurs avaient volés leurs royaumes, c'était un Dragon, Smaug. Mais leurs envies de reconquérir Erebor, leurs maisons étaient plus que compréhensible. Je ne voyais pas comment ils allaient se débarrasser du cracheur de feu, mais ils devaient avoir une solution. J'espérais. J'eus l'impression que Gandalf avait lue dans mes pensées.

**- Smaug ne connait pas l'odeur des Hobbits, c'est un avantage pour entrer dans son antre… Mais avant même de penser à ça, il faut d'abord arriver à la Montagne Solitaire. **Il avait dit la dernière phrase dans un souffle.

Le Hobbit risquait une mort certaine, pauvre petit homme. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Les Hobbits étaient réputés pour être des gens simple, n'aimant guère tout ce qui touchait à une aventure. Et pourtant il était là. Au repas il avait semblé plutôt à part. Faisant une mine dégoûtée quand l'un des nains mangeait la bouche ouverte ou rotait. Et puis il avait eu l'air anxieux quand Thorïn s'était mis à parler.

**- Aranel, aimeriez-vous rejoindre cette compagnie ? **Demanda-t-il.

Je le regardai, interloquée. Lucide, je savais que cette proposition n'était pas à prendre à la légère dans le sens où leur quête était indéniablement dangereuse. Ce qui m'angoissai dans cette histoire était le fait que je ne m'étais jamais vraiment battue, que ce soit sous forme humaine ou d'Ours, je n'avais jamais pris la vie de quelqu'un et il me semblait évidement qu'il allait falloir en prendre… Mais d'un côté, j'avais très envie de faire part à cette aventure, outre le fait que j'avais une dette envers eux, leur histoire me touchai, je voulais les aider.

**- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de répondre maintenant, mais je pense que votre aptitude pourrait nous aider. **Déclara Gandalf.

Il m'adressa un sourire avant de partir, me laissant seul. Je savais qu'il savait ce que je pensai. Il savait que j'étais plus que tentée d'accepter. J'étais restée sur le balcon un petit moment, regardant le paysage qui s'offrait devant moi, je n'arrivai pas à me faire à cette beauté d'un autre monde, d'autant plus que j'allais peut être faire partie de cette aventure, et que je ne verrai certainement plus jamais Imladris. Mais je savais que s'y je n'y participais pas je le regretterai tout le reste de ma vie. Parfois, il fallait savoir prendre des risques. Et risquer ma vie pour une cause juste me semblait être l'idéal.

* * *

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aurez appréciés.  
Le troisième sera plus drôle! :)  
Au fait, par rapport au fait que Aranel est un changeur de peau et qu'elle se transforme en Ours, je ne savais pas si dans l'univers de Tolkien c'était uniquement en Ours que les changeurs de peau peuvent se transformer donc j'ai laissée ça comme ça.  
N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis. Ciao.


End file.
